


Forget Me Knot

by missdavinas



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forbidden Love, Ichigo is clueless, Minor Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia - Freeform, Minor Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Soulmates, We Die Like Men, minor hitsukarin sprinkles, rukia is clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdavinas/pseuds/missdavinas
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was the kind of man to stand in front of fate itself and force it to change it’s route— even with his bare hands if he had to. Because if fate had its way, Rukia Kuchiki would have been dead, Aizen would have destroyed the soul society and Yhwach would have destroyed the world. Ichigo stood in the way of all of those.The one thing he couldn’t stand in the way of, however, was Rukia’s happiness. And yet, he seemed to do that anyway.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Forget Me Knot

"Renji wants to take me out."

Ichigo froze. He didn't dare to look at Rukia— instead, keeping his eyes glued to his desk and a tight grip on his pen.

"Like... on a date?"

"He didn't say but... I think so," Rukia sighed before flopping back onto his bed. This time, he did turn to look. He couldn't read her at all. Was she sighing because she was in a daze or... did she just not care? No, that was wishful thinking, "You know what Renji's like— can't keep a secret to save his life."

He shifted in his seat slightly and gritted his teeth together. He wasn’t entirely sure why but... he really wanted to scream. At Renji, preferably.

He should have seen this coming though. Rukia and Renji had always been close. They’d known each other far longer than he and Rukia had so of course... this was bound to happen. But still, something deep inside him clenched at his heart.

Regardless, he swallowed down the lump forming in his throat and began to write again, "What did you say?"

"I didn't. Kiyone and Sentaro interrupted us before I could."

He never had been good with names or faces but whoever Kiyoko and Senjin were, he had made a mental note to thank them. 

And to hit himself over the head later for what he was about to say.

"Okay so? What are talking about it to me for?"

Rukia sat up and scoffed.

"Excuse you." He was prepared for the scolding look on her face that she gave every time he insulted one of her crappy drawings. What he didn't expect, was the pillow to the face. It threw him off his seat completely and when he pushed it off, Rukia was standing above him with a satisfactory smirk and her hands on her hips, "It’s not like you have anything better to do than listen to me, right?"

His cheeks flushed red, "Wha— believe it or not but I'm actually super busy!" 

That was surprisingly true. His dad and sisters had gone to the cinema tonight and Ichigo was supposed to go too since they all had pre booked tickets but...  _Rukia was visiting_ . It was the first time after the war and he hadn’t seen her for a month. It wasn't like he could just leave her alone, right? He was just being nice. Yeah...  _that's it!_

He pushed himself up and crossed his arms together, grinning as he matched Rukia's smug pose, "In fact... I would have kicked you out by now but I felt sorry for you... seeing as you're homeless and all."

This time, he did expect the pillow. 

" _Homeless_ ?! My house could step on your house!" Rukia proclaimed but it only made Ichigo laugh. He couldn't help but think that when she got angry, she looked exactly like one of those drawings of hers.

He didn't know they got themselves into these situations but somehow, every night, without fail, they got into a fight. 

Just a few days ago, Ichigo had taken her ice cone and held it above his head, promising to keep it there until she apologised for calling him an overgrown Dorito. Though, he should have known that Rukia wasn't going to back down but he would never have expected her to jump onto his back and try to reach the ice cream herself. It didn’t matter that they were in the middle of a park or that people were staring. The both of them were too occupied in their own world to really notice.

_"Stop! Y'er gonna make me fall!_ _ **Rukia** **!** " _

That day, they had both ended up with a lump on their heads.

Now, no matter how hard Ichigo tried to push her off, Rukia was stronger than him. Somehow, she had him pinned to the ground. She laughed as she sat on top of him, her hands resting on his chest. She was light so it barely felt like anything but if he even tried to move an inch, Rukia could have easily put him back in his place.

She huffed and pointed her nose up, "As always, Ichigo, you're too slow."

He smirked, "Is that so?"

There were only so many times that Rukia could use the same tricks before he learned how and when to counter them. Rukia let out a tiny yelp when he grabbed her by the waist and tackled her to the ground so now he was the one on top. Both his hands held her wrists in place above her head and his knee sat gently on her thighs so she couldn’t move.

Ichigo was grinning wider than ever, having completely forgotten himself. He was going to make another snide remark but then he saw the look on Rukia’s face...

They were close again, too close. He could practically taste her scent from here. A sweet aroma of vanilla with tiny hints of strawberry cheesecake that made his stomach churn. Her cheeks were flushed and her collarbone bare with her hair laying sporadically around her except for a single piece in the front which was frozen in place. Had her eyes always shined like that?

They were close... but not half close as he wished they were. All he wanted in that moment was to break the suffocating space which hung between them. And he could have done... if only he leaned in... and let himself fall...  _ into her embrace ... _

But he didn't. 

Instead, he broke their gaze and rolled onto the floor beside her and room fell silent. Except this time, he hated it. They stayed like that for a while. 

"So... do I say yes?"

He knew exactly what she was talking about. He just really didn't want to talk about it. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything to say, did he?

_No, Rukia, say no._

As if that would be any help at all.

Ichigo turned his face away from her, "You guys have been friends forever, right? So why wouldn't you?"

He could think of a thousand reasons why but all of them, each and every one, started and ended with  _him_ . 

He heard Rukia sigh again but it felt heavier than before, "I guess..."

The rest of the evening was pretty quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach because if I did, Karin Kurosaki would have lived up to her potential.
> 
> I usually only write OC fanfiction so this is my first try at writing a strictly canon fic so excuse my writing. 
> 
> This is going to be basically be filling in some holes in canon like how IH and RR came to be, why IR didn’t happen and all of the heartbreaking stuff. It’s angst with a crappy ending but that’s on Kubo not me :)
> 
> Also if the characters seem OOC, don’t blame me, I’m just tryna clean up Kubos mess in the best way I can without completely ruining my favourite characters.


End file.
